Existing wall tiles of decoration on buildings are usually conducted through binding material to paste and to joint the wall tiles to the wall. The traditional tiling process has disadvantages as follows: (1) the finishing layer of wall tiles is heavy, about 4 pounds per square foot (lbs/sqft) (above 20 kg/m2); (2) execution of works (such as pasting process and joint pointing process etc.) is low efficiency (productivity of a common skilled worker per day is about 75-86 square feet or 7-8 m2); (3) the elastic modulus difference between the wall tiles and the binding materials will result in the security risks of the wall tiles dropping off and peeling off; (4) the appearance of the decorative cover of the wall tile will be affected by alkalization of the binding materials (generally cement mortar); (5) the jointing and construction factors will result in the leakage of the decorative layer; (6) because the patterns of the wall tile is not rich enough, complicated patterns of the wall tiles cannot be achieved; (7) the consumption of large amount of wall tiles will be contrary to energy conservation, environment protection and saving resources.
In order to overcome the problems mentioned above, the person skilled in the art has taken measures to improve the adhesive property of binding material, to enhance florescence resistance and waterproof-ness of the pointing material, as well as to use wall tile that is as light as possible (advising to be controlled below about 4 lbs/sqft or 20 kg/m2). Insufficiency of these measures is that, it makes more specific requirements for the property of the wall tiles, the binding materials, and the jointing materials, and it is difficult to control the construction process and the weight of the overall decorative layer cannot be greatly reduced. The risks of long term quality and safety are also present.
In order to overcome these problems, technical personnel have developed methods to be described as follows.
One approach is to make grooves at the back of the wall tile to increase the paste soundness thereof. However, this method still has the risk of peeling off, and the addition of a process will result in increased cost.
Another approach is to impress patterns into the primer coat using concavo-convex moulding boards. There are two ways to process the color of the formed surface, one is to color the pits with filling dope material after impressing, the other is to transfer impress by painting dope on the moulding board. The above two methods can not achieve the effect of uniform color. Either the color on the concave is not uniform, or the color on the convex is not uniform relative to both sides thereof due to uneven impressing. In addition, for the convenience of ejection from the mould, the mould is set up with an angle of about 5 degrees for ejection from the mould, from the front view, such as the irregular and non-uniform color in the pattern sides will seriously affect the color aesthetics and the regularity of color lumps.
Another approach is to impress the hollow moulding board carved with decorative design onto the wall, and knife the layer, which is similar to a screen painting process. Because the method takes place on the varnished wall, and the print process must be taken place when the wall is dry, there is a certain flatness error during processing the wall, that will cause gaps between the moulding and the wall when impressing and flattening the moulding board engraved with patterns onto the wall (in this case the wall is dry). When the layer is knifed, the decorating effect will be affected because of the leakage of concrete. In addition, it needs external force to fasten the moulding board during the continuous print of patterns. And there will definitely be errors in the splices of the moulding board and the formed patterns, which makes the operation more difficult.
Another way is to embed and to fasten the slabby mould with pierced works to a certain thickness into the primer coat before the initial set of the primer coat, then coat the surface thereof with dope, and further demoulding to get the patterns. The method faces problems during ejection from the mould course as follows. If the primer coat is wet, there exists texturing in the formed body after ejection from the mould, which affect the appearance seriously; if the primer coat is dry and the finishing coat is also dry, there exists cleaves and flashing in the formed body due to the demoulding clipping and the effect of friction; if the primer coat is dry and the topcoat is wet, there is no strength of structure in the topcoat, thus when stripping down the mould from the primer coat, the friction force between the topcoat and the mould will cause the primer coat with frictional flashing to break away with the topcoat, which will affect the formed body. And because the topcoat is an aggregate coat, the execution of works will be limited to the brush coating and spray finishing, and color shift will be generated due to the junction of the two working surfaces and the texture difference of the decorative surface, thus the method cannot get the decorative effect of uniform color and regular patterns.
In sum, there is a lack of wall tile which can be produced in-situ and of uniform color lumps and regular forming surface and the method thereof.